The Shapiro Omen
'''The Shapiro Omen '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Shapiro Omen" feat. Level 1 The only objective in this level is to break into a safe and get the vodka bottle in it. In this case, the second floor is the floor where the IAGO Auction is occurring (thus, the first floor is actually the ground floor). The safe is in Dalia Margolis' room; and you can either use a lockpick, a crowbar, or a key located in Margolis' office next to her laptop. The fastest way to complete this level is to start on the second floor in the auction as Tobias Rieper. If you want, you can start with a picklock (you don't want Margolis asking who you are...just yet). Once the level starts, stand up and head to the attic area - the place where one auction staff is standing by the door. Keeping the door open, throw a coin and wait for the Auction Staff to walk in. Subdue him and take his disguise (this is not required, but gives you practice for the next level). Using the auction staff disguise, you can access Margolis' office with the laptop. Take the key if required (alternatively, spawn with a picklock to avoid this). Hop the nearest balcony, then go into Margolis' room on the immediate left. You should be in her bathroom. A bodyguard will be in the adjacent room; overflow the sink and wait for him to come to subdue him and hide his body in the closet. When nobody is in the room, use the key or picklock to open the safe. If you are using the key and have the correct disguise, this will not be a suspicious act. Leave the map once you have stolen the vodka. Level 2 Same objective as the previous level, with an additional target to kill: Sophus Fatale, Margolis' assistant. The problem with Fatale is that he is always following Margolis, so it is difficult to gain access to him without subduing or killing Margolis. As above, acquire an auction staff disguise. You will need to go through the attic and into Margolis' bathroom again by hopping the attic balcony and using the ledge. First, take out the bodyguard. Overflow the sink and subdue him, then hide his body '''and his weapon. '''It is advisable that you put the body in the closet, and tuck the weapon next to the closet - in the gap between the closet and the wall. Next, you need to wait until Margolis and Fatale enter the room. You can distract Fatale by turning on the clock radio; you may need to open the bathroom door so he can hear it. If that's not working, you could overflow the sink next to the clock radio and wait for Fatale to ender. Once there, you can eliminate him. There are scissors in the balcony that you can use if you prefer to use melee as a kill. Kill him from behind to keep the Silent Assassin feat. After that, you can use your lockpick or key to take the vodka. Level 3 The same level as the previous one, only having to pay attention to a couple of auction staff members. As above, go into the attic in your suit. Throw the coin and take the auction staff disguise. By hopping the balcony, you guarantee you won't see another auction staff member. Follow the steps as before. It would be best to use a picklock here to avoid having to walk around the map. Once you have killed the target and taken the vodka, you should take a CICADA Bodyguard or other disguise so that exiting the map is easier. Level 4 The new target is Martha Herris, one of the VIPs. She is smoking next to a window near Margolis' office, next to the terrace. The problem with Herris is that there are four CICADA bodyguards who have her on their field of vision, hence a silent kill would be impossible. She needs to be lured somewhere or those people have to be subdued, or a mixture of both. However, after her conversation with Dalia Margolis, she will go downstairs to the ground floor to watch the fashion show, providing multiple opportunities to kill her even though patience is required for the conversation to be triggered. Level 5 This last complication is a whole different challenge. Even though Fatale's corpse is easy to hide if killed in Margolis' room, Herris' one is not very close to any hiding spot or container. There are generally two ways to approach this objective. The first is subduing people between Herris (or her body) and Margolis' room (which is the closest hiding spot) or throwing Herris' body over the balaustrade and hiding the body on the ground floor. The second is waiting for her go to the ground floor after her conversation with Dalia Margolis which she can be isolated alone. General tips * No conditions forbid knocking down the targets or even extra NPCs. In fact, the 90-second countdown to hide a dead body will only start when anybody is killed, not pacified. * Accidents still count as deaths and bodies will need to be hidden within 90 seconds. * Hailey Brennan (Margolis' secretary) and the bodyguard close by will leave if 47 sabotages the auction, reducing the number of people who need to be subdued. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™